The Life and Death of a Teenage Freak
by DrkMiko
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, she was but sixteen when it happened. This is the story of her life.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note-** _This is my second fanfic, but do not fear. I shall update my last story if I get more than five reviews. So I pretty much have two stories going at once. If you do choose to put in a review, any comment, whether it be cruel or great, would be very helpful with my future stories. Thank you._

**Disclaimer-** I _do not own Inu Yasha, although I wish I did. The Wonderful and Talented Rumiko Takahashi does, I bow to her greatness. Some of the characters in this story are entirely my own. Some of them are not._

**Chapter One**

Smash! Kagome looked down to see her books strewn out before her. As she bent down to pick them up, a group of kids began pointing and laughing, making her feel so low and unwanted. "Smelly Mae", they called her. The class geek. Bad choice of clothing, untamed hair, and a mouth so full of metal, you couldn't tell where her teeth were. Beneath those thick framed glasses she wore on her face, rested two sad green eyes. They seemed to be longing. Pleading. Begging.

Kagome did not have many friends, and of few she did have, it seems they could care less about her. They teased her, taunted her, and said nasty things about her. Life for this young girl was not at all pleasing.

She gathered her things, got up, and briskly rushed to her English class. As she did, the late bell rang. She walked quicker. She stopped and listened. Silence. Then she looked up only to find that the hallways were empty. Soon the silence was broken by an underclassman His sneakers pounded on the hard floor as he raced to his class, but the silence slowly returned as the boy turned the corner. She could hear the sound of fading footsteps going down the long empty hallway.

There she stood. Alone and confused. She wondered what it would be like if she were like the rest of them. If she were popular.

"How can I be like them?" is something she often asked herself.

She continued to walk. Only this time, with a much quicker pace. When she got to the door of her classroom, she stopped and straighten up a bit to make herself look more presentable. As she opened the door, all heads turned to her. Mr. Yogashari, who was casually leaning on his desk, looked at Kagome seriously, brought his glasses down, and said,

"You're late again Miss Higurashi."

Kagome looked at him as though the world had just ended.

"I'm sorry! It…it….it won't happen again! I…I...I swear!"

She stuttered over her words as she spoke. After, she quickly went to her seat with her head slightly hung down. She was hoping no one could see her face. But they could. Oh, they could. She plopped down in her seat. Only a short time later, did a crumpled up piece of paper hit her in the back. Towards the back of the room, sat a group of guys who were laughing.

"Quiet gentlemen!" said Mr. Yogashari

"Sorry sir." Said Inu Yasha.

Inu Yahsa Yori, that poor wretched creature. He was one of those heavy metal type people. His long dyed black hair waved in every direction. His pants were so tight, it looked at though he couldn't walk straight, even with the wholes he had slashed into the fabric. He wore dark t-shirts and an expensive leather jacket. His boots rattled every time he took a step.

Both Kagome and Inu Yasha had grown up together. Every afternoon they would make mud pies and play games that any child of four could imagine. As kids, they were inseparable.

But then middle school rolled along and they began going their separate ways. Kagome was put in the smarter, above average classes. As for Inu Yahsa, it's a wonder how he even managed to get through middle school.

By the time high school had begun, they wanted nothing to do with each other. Kagome was the geek with all the brains, who had decided to move on. And Inu Yasha was the young, rough boy who stayed behind with his life, never fully maturing.

Mr. Yogashari got up from his desk, went to the chalkboard, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote,

William Shakespeare.

"William Shakespeare, I imagine," began Mr. Yogashari, "was one of the greatest playwrights to have ever lived. During theses next few weeks we will learn of his history, of the pain and suffering, of the love and romance, of murder and guilt, and of affaires. Through his sonnets and plays, we will learn all this."

He turned to the board and underneath William Shakespeare, he wrote,

History.

"Now, can any one tell me some historical facts about Shakespeare?"

Kagome's hand shot up like a spring.

"Kagome." Called Mr. Yogashari.

"William Shakespeare was born on April 23, 1564!"

She said it with such pride, such dignity, it made Sango Almatita feel sick.

"William Shakespeare was born on blah, blah, blah." She mimicked loud enough for her clique to hear.

As Kagome spoke, Mr. Yogashari wrote. After that, students began blurting out all they knew about this playwright. And as hey did, Mr. Yogashari continued to write.

In mid sentence, the bell rang.

Students shot up from their desks and began spilling out into the hall.

Raising his voce so students could hear him over the chaos Mr. Yogashari said,

"For your homework, I'd like for you to think of as many of Shakespears plays as possible!"

Some listened, some didn't. Others didn't have a clue what was going on.

_So there it is, the first chapter of my second story. Actually, I began writing this about four years ago. It was never an Inu Yasha story to begin with; the actual names were originally Nelly, Joey, Mr. Thomas, and Marie. Funny, huh!? But I decided it might be good for Fanfic, so I changed to characters names to the ones used in Inu Yasha. _

_Please please please post some reviews. _


	2. Inside the bathroom stall

Kagome walked down the long crowded hallway. She had a light smile on her face as she thought of all the plays Shakespeare hadwritten.  
Suddenly a foot reached out and tried to trip her. Luckily she only stumbled. She looked back to see who the laughing face was. But it was a face she didn't recognize. A face she hadn't seen before. Or maybe she had.  
She turned and walked on, careful with her steps as to not trip. _Who was that boy? _She wondered. _I haven't seen him before. Is he new? _She sighed deeply and thought again. _But if he's new, then why did he try to trip me? Oh, I see, someone told him to. Figures.  
_Suddenly a wet fluid began to trickle down her leg. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran down to the bathroom.  
When she got there, she went into a stall, shut the door, and locked it. For a minute she just stood there, staring at the door. Then she took a deep breath and took off her backpack.  
She just starred as it dripped. She felt the bottom. Soaked. She carefully unzipped the main compartment, afraid of what she might find. And sure enough, there it was. An empty Pepsi can. She looked through her backpack. Not only was every thing wet, it was sticky and smelled of Pepsi.  
"Oh God! What did I do to deserve this?" she said, her voice quivering as she tried not to cry.  
Kagome became still. There were voices. Two of them. She recognized them but who were they? Ah yes, it was Sango and her best friend, Moyra Nuyokari.  
God how she loathed those two. She felt sick, nauseous, sometimes even felt like convulsing, just by hearing their names being mentioned.  
But when she actually saw them, that was a different story. She felt like she was locked up inside a small cage, with no way of escaping. She would wait for their comments, their threats and God forbid, the torture that awaited her.  
Kagome stood in her stall as she listened to what the two girls had to say.  
"Sango, I can't believe you did that! Oh my God!" Moyra laughed.  
"Well that stupid bitch deserved it. I just can't stand her."  
"She's sooo annoying!"  
This last part they said in unison. When they were done they were silent. Kagome though they were gone, but they couldn't be. She hadn't heard them leave. Shortly after though, Sango and Moyra began laughing in hysterics.  
"She's such a…such a", Moyra tried to say as she laughed between her words, "she's such a geek!"  
Their laughter soon quickly faded as they finally left the bathroom. Kagome just stood there, shocked at to what she had just heard.  
_Did they really just say that? Was it about me? No! It couldn't have been. But ,well, the way they were talking, it had to of been about me.  
_She zipped her backpack up and put it back on. She opened the stall door, stepped out, and walked over to one of the sinks. She tried to clean herself up as best she could before looking into the mirror, only to see a mess starring back at her. _Damn, what's wrong with me? I just want to go home._ School was out for the day, so thankfully she could do just that. And her house was only a few blocks away, so it was within walking distance.  
Her backpack felt wet against her back as she walked to the door. She opened it slowly and peaked her head out into the hall. There were only a few people, but she waited until they passed before exiting the bathroom.  
About ten minutes later her front door flew open.  
"Mom? I'm home! Sota? Grandpa?"  
There was no answer. She looked around but couldn't find anyone's shoes by the door. _Huh, they must be out._ She shut the door behind her, then headed towards her room. She changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants. She emptied her backpack completely. Everything was disgusting. She would have to sort through all of it. But for now, she had to wash her backpack. So she went to the laundry room, put it into the washer, poured detergent in, closed the lid and turned it on.  
She left the room and headed towards the kitchen to make herself some tea.  
_Green tea sounds good.  
_She sat at the kitchen table as she waited for the water to boil.

_**A/N-**Ok that's the end of chapter two. Hoped you like it, cause you sure as hell didn't seem to like the first chapter. Is it so much to ask for just one review_? _I got one for my other story, and those chapters are wicked short._

_**Disclaimer- **Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and the characters that coincide with him. I do however own Moyra and Mr. Thomas, and probably more in the future._

_REVIEW! PLEEEAAASEEE! Is it that bad?_


	3. Back pack's and a bit of no History

**Author's note**- _The third chapter is finally up, I'd say it's about time. I wanted it to be longer, but I have writers block. :-( _

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuyasha, but I do however own Moyra, and a few other characters._

**Chapter three**

Kagome sat with a cup of tea between her hands. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour and not one person had come home. She stared at the wall as she sipped her tea.

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is."

When she finally finished she though long and hard about her day, about Sango and Moyra and what they had said in the bathroom. It made her feel so low. She wanted so much for them to like her. But sadly, she knew that would never happen.

A few minutes later, she headed up the stairs to her bedroom, but quickly turned back down about midway. She had completely forgotten about her backpack. When she got to the laundry room she took her backpack out of the washer and put it in the dryer. The tag said 'line dry only' but she really didn't care at this point in time. Right now she was more concerned with her school supplies.

Kagome was now sitting on her bedroom floor with piles and papers and text books all around her. Luckily, she thought most could be saved. Just a few things would need to be thrown out. She sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God nothing important was ruined." It would have only gotten worse.

The next morning, Kagome walked the halls o her high school. The same faces stared as they snickered there gossip.

_Nothing changes… _she thought as she walked with her head up as if to try to not look like a mess. She tried to look cool, but was it working? She wanted to look around to see there expressions. But she knew if she did, she would look nervous, giving them one more reason to mock her.

Then she stopped, the expression on her face changed to that of total shock. She was frozen as her eyes began to widen she shook her head vigorously as she thought…_No, no, oh no, I can't believe it. How? I can't believe it._

That's right, she had forgotten her backpack. She had been in such a rush this morning, she forgot to take it. And sadly, it was still in the dryer. Even worse, her school work was still left untouched on her bedroom floor.

_I can't go to class! What am I going to do? I'm not going! But I have to. Oh God, I have nothing. _"Shit, shit, shit!"

These last three words she mistakenly said aloud, and stomped her foot each time. She stopped and looked around, people were staring. So she just simply tried to laugh it off, hoping they would forget.

She turned to walk only to be bumped into by Sango.

"Watch it geek!" she shouted. Kagome looked at her then to the ground.

"Sorry." It came out as a mere murmur.

"Speak up why don't you?"

"I said I'm sorry." It was still said low, but this time with a little anger.

"That's what I thought. Now move out of my way." Sango looked Kagome up and down and grimaced. She shoved passed Kagome and walked on, strutting as usual.

Kagome huffed, "Good God could this day be any worse?" Yes, it could.

History, first class of the day. Something Kagome admired greatly. Unfortunately for her, Sango and Moyra were in this class, and as usual they came in late.

"Girls" stated Miss Miroshi.

"We're really sorry Miss Miroshi!" said Sango.

Moyra nodded in agreement and added, "Yes we are very sorry, and it uh, won't happen again."

The girls gave Miss Miroshi a quick smile then rushed to their seats. Kagome just sort of stared at them. Sango snapped, "What are you looking at?" Kagome merely turned around and looked down at her desk.

"Oh wait a second Kagome."

Kagome turned around to face Sango. "Yeah?" She questioned, timidly confused.

"We were just wondering."

"What?"

"Well, where's your backpack?"

"Huh?"

Sango looked at Moyra who then said. "You can't very well carry anything without it."

"Um, I forgot it."

"Oh my, poor, poor Kagome."

Sango put her hand to her heart and with exadurated emotion said, "We know how much you love that bright yellow back pack of yours."

"It's a backpack, you know, to carry things in?"

"I know, but you basically live out of it. And without your precious backpack, how will you carry your stuff?"

"I left it at home."

"Aw, did you here that? She left her stuff at home." They then both giggled as Kagome just turned back to face the front of the class.

_What the hell was that? _She thought

She was not upset or angry, more confused. She got lost on her thoughts and failed to hear the bell ring. By the time she came out of thought, the classroom was empty, and she was left to ponder alone. The second class began to walk in one by one. That was Kagome's sign to leave. She exited through the door and bumped into Inuyasha.

"Hey, what do you think your doing? Ya to tryin' knock me over or somethin'?" He yelled.

"I um..no…sorry!"

Kagome rushed out to get to her second class, which she was already late for. Boy this was going to be a long day.


	4. The makeover

**Author's note**- _Hey all, here is the fourth chapter, and I'm happy to say it's a bit longer than the last. Hope you enjoy it. Also there is some swearing in here._

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuyasha, just the teachers, Moyra, Usagi, and who ever else I decide to make up. Nor do I own Super Gals or McDonalds._

**Chapter four**

It was now the end of the day, and once again Kagome had locked herself in the bathroom stall. She waited for the halls to empty so that she might leave and not have anyone bother her.

Thought today she wasn't really leaving, she had to stay after for the science club. This was her sanctuary, the only place she could really get away, the only place where people actually accepted her. She even had a few friends, including her best friend Rin. Kagome walked into the science room and sat next to her. She had been Kagome's best friend since third grade. Rin was a bit more popular, but there was something different about her. She stood up for Kagome as often as possible, excepted her for who she was, and was probably once of her only childhood friends who actually stayed friends, and for that, Kagome was grateful.

"Hey girly girl," called Rin she waved to Kagome, "We're playing with liquid nitrogen. This should be interesting."

"Oh, sounds fun."

"It is! Here, try." Rin handed Kagome a rose. "Now just dunk that flower into the bucket, pull it out and see the magic."

Kagome looked at the rose after dunking it.

"Amazing how and ordinary rose can freeze in a split second, all because it was dipped in a chemical."

"I know it's simply beautiful."

Kagome then took the rose and hit it on the counter. In an instant hundreds of tiny pieces flew from the rose. Rin picked up a piece, back to normal, it was no longer frozen.

"I wonder how many pieces." Rin said.

"A lot!"

A few hours passed. It was now 4:00, time to leave. It was Friday, the weekend. No torment for an entire to days. No mocking, no laughing, no nothing.

"So Kag, you doing anything this weekend?" Rin questioned her friend as they exited the science room.

"No." She answered.

"Good! I just got the first season of Super Gals. So tomorrow I thought we could have a sleepover. I've already talked to Usagi and she said she would defiantly come."

"Ok, sounds great!"

The two friends giggled as they walked out of the school. Usagi was pretty much Kagome's only other close friend, and she was happy to hear she was coming to the sleepover. Especially since she began that history project of hers. It took up all her time, but luckily, she was finally finished.

Rin danced as she spoke of how great Saturday night would be. Kagome just strolled along side, laughing at how ridiculous her friend looked. A few houses down, they went their separate ways.

"Bye Rin, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kag, it's gonna be a blast."

"You bet."

Kagome stood and watched as Rin turned the corner. Then, she continues onward toward who own house, skipping with a bright smile plastered on her face. She was happy. Happy to know she had people who cared about her, happy about the sleepover. She reached the steps to her front door, and before she could even open it, it flew open and out ran a young boy about ten years old, nearly knocking Kagome to the ground.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, sorry sis. I'm late for practice."

"Don't you usually just stay after?"

"Yeah, but I left my equipment at home, well gotta run."

Sota was Kagome's younger brother, a pain, but she loved him none the less. She walked in, closed the door and ran up the stairs.

"Oh crap. I forgot all about this." She quickly went back down, grabbed her backpack, and went back up the stairs. She sat and began to organize the mess of school supplies she had left behind. A faint knock was heard and in walked Kagome's mom, a glass of milk in one hand, and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Kagome, I brought you a snack."

"Oh thanks mom, you're the greatest."

"You're welcome dear." She exited the room as Kagome ate the cookies and drank what was left of the milk after she dunked the cookies in it. Ten minutes later and she had finished organizing. Hours passed and day turned into night, night into morning, then morning to afternoon.

"Sis, the phone's for you!"

"Ok, thanks. I got it up here! This is Kagome speaking."

"Hey girl, you still comin' over later." It was Rin.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, in the meantime I thought we could hit the mall or something."

_Oh no, the mal? _This was not Kagome's idea of fun, well it wasn't that. It just meant torment.

"Um, the mall? I don't know. I…"

"Oh come on, what could possibly happen?"

"Well um. We could run into someone from school, and well…I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Kagome, who would we run into? Besides the mall's so big, it's highly unlikely we'll run into anyone. And if we see someone, it'll be easy to get away."

"Ok then, I'll go."

"Great, meet me at my house in ten minutes."

Before Kagome could say anything, Rin hung up. She lived five minutes away, so that only gave Kagome five minutes to get ready. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and headed for Rin's.

The mall was packed with people, most of whom Kagome didn't recognize. That was a good sign. _What a relief, _she thought, _I'm sure I won't run into anyone._

"Usagi's going to meet us here in about an hour, so how about some food?" Rin asked.

"Oh food sounds really good right now."

"How about McDonalds, I'm dying for chicken strips."

"Rin, you've read my mind."

As the girls sat and ate, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Kagome, Rin!"

"Usagi!" They waved there friend over to where they were sitting. On the table laid empty containers of fries, a half eaten burger and a box of chicken scraps.

"So you guys ready to shop?" Asked Usagi excitedly. The other two girls nodded in unison and got up. Before Kagome could take another step, she was shoved from behind. Luckily Usagi was there to catch her.

"Hey, what the fuck was that all about?"

"Sorry Miss, but this pathetic thing for a person was in my way."

"What was that?" Rin was now involved. "You wanna say that again?"

Kagome watched as Usagi and Rin once again defended her. As she focused, she realized that the boy, who had pushed her, was the same face she hadn't recognized. Just who was he? She had no clue.

"Yeah bitch, I'll say it again. And if you know what's good for ya…"

"Hey Koga, come on!" A tall kid with shaggy brown hair called out to him.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled. "You got lucky bitch, but next time you won't be so lucky." And he walked away.

"I wouldn't be too sure, you coward!" Rin called out.

"Why?" Kagome just stood there, trying her best to fight back tears, yet failing miserably. "Why must I be treated like this? What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." Usagi said as calmly as she could.

"I…I can't go on like this. I'm too…never mind."

"Too what?"

"Ugly, pathetic…a loser."

"Kagome you are neither of those." Rin stated.

"Thanks guys, you sure know how to brighten my day. I just wish there was a way for people to look up to me, not down on me. I…guys?" Kagome noticed that both her friends had smiles planted on there faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Rin?"

"You bet I am Usagi."

"A head to toe makeover."

Kagome simply laughed at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous. That would be…" she suddenly stopped and began to think. "You know, that might not be such a bad idea."

"Awesome, and isn't the mall the perfect place to shop?"

For the next two hours, Kagome tried on everything, from dresses to skirts, jackets to shoes, and finally had arms so full of shopping bags, she wasn't sure she could walk. It didn't help that both her friends had both arms full as well. Rin's mom was coming to pick then up, do they figured as long as they got to the exit without dropping anything. All would be well.

And all was well. As soon as they got to the exit, Rin's mom was already there, waiting. They got in, and drove away to what might be Kagome's best and biggest transformation of her life.


	5. Success? Not so fast

**Author's note**- _Thank you to those who reviewed my last chapter. Unfortunately this one is a tad short._

**Disclaimer**_-Blah blah blah_

**Chapter Five**

"Kagome?"

Usagi barely recognized her friend. She watched in awe as a slender girl walked by in a black knee length dress, black fitted jacket, and leather ankle boots. She looked like one of those models you see in magazines or New York City.

"Kagome, you look…amazing! I can't believe it's really you."

"Neither can I. I can't thank you guys enough. I feel so great, and people are actually being nice to me. One guy even asked if I were single. Can you believe that Usagi?"

"Really? That's awesome. What did you say? You said no of course, right? Who was he?"

"I don't really know." She laughed." Well I better get going; I wouldn't want to be late, especially looking like this.'

Meanwhile, Sango and Moyra were talking about how much of a freak Kagome was.

"I bet she wore that green sweater of hers. Doesn't she own anything else? I don't even think it's been washed." Moyra said in disgust.

"Ewe I know, she's so gross. I hope she doesn't show up, I can't stand looking at her. I swear she carries diseases with her. She's smelly and unkempt. I simply can't sit near her; I wouldn't want her bad looks to rub of on me." Sango gave a look of disgust as Moyra grimaced at the thought of Kagome. Little did they know.

Suddenly all heads were turned towards the back of the class. There stood a beautiful modelesque girl. She walked down an aisle and sat right where Kagome sits.

"I wouldn't sit there, smelly sits there. I'm Sango by the way and this is Moyra. And you are?"

"Someone you know, but we'll just leave it at that." The girl said.

"Is Miss Higurashi here?" Asked Miss Miroshi. She scanned the classroom. "Has anyone seen Miss Higurashi?"

"No Miss Miroshi," answered Moyra. Then to Sango, "I bet she's hibernating in the bathroom."

The girl then glanced over with a sly smile and with a wave of her finger called out.

"I'm here Miss Miroshi!"

The entire class immediately turned their head towards the model. Only she was no model. She turned to look at Sango and Moyra whose jaws dropped inches.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"N…nothing.' They said in unison.

"That's what I thought." And with that, Kagome turned to face the other starring classmates.

"No way is that Kagome." One whispered.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" Kagome kept that sly smile on her face all the while.

"Alright class, let's begin." Said Miss Miroshi.

The rest of the day was spent being admired. There was no mocking, no laughing and no tripping. Even Moyra was highly impressed.

'Wow Sango, doesn't Kagome look great."

"I guess. She looks…alright."

"Alright? She looks fabulous."

Well, Sango didn't want to admit it, but Kagome did look great. She was even jealous. Maybe a little too jealous. She stood with her arms crossed as she glared at the newly transformed Kagome. She was taking the spotlight and Sango didn't like it one bit. She was determined to bring this girl back down, no matter what the cost.

Art class was next. _Perfect, _thought Sango, _I know just what to do. _The art teacher demonstrated for about fifteen minutes, which aloud plenty of time to develop a plan. Koga was in the class as well. _Even better, _she thought.

"Hey Koga, you wanna bring down Kagome?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Some extra cash in your pocket and a hell of a good night."

Koga chuckled deviously, "Alright, I'm in. What's the plan?"

"All you have to do is distract her." Sango then began to discuss what should happen. A little while later, Koga got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome?" He sat next to her. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I had no right to shove you like that."

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

"Yeah." He glanced over at Sango, who was carrying a tray of paints. She motioned to him to continue distracting Kagome. "So what are you doing later?"

"Nothing really, well homework, but nothing after."

Behind her Sango supposedly tripped. The paints somehow managed to get all over Kagome, who stood up.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry. Maybe you should sit more properly."

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned.

"Your foot was in my way. Here let me help you." Sango held out her hand to help up Kagome and then took her over to the sink. There, already waiting was a bucket of water. Sango stuck her foot out and Kagome fell right into the bucket and onto the floor. Kagome just sat there mortified. _This isn't water, its paint _she thought. She looked around then the laughter began. Soft at first, then louder. And just like that Kagome's few hours of fame were gone.


	6. Time stood still

**Author's note**- _Again, thank you to all my reviewers, and to those who put my story on alert._

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

**Chapter Six**

Kagome slowly wandered the street toward her house. Her head hung low as her feet dragged along the pavement. For her, time stood still as she replayed over and over what had happened just moment ago. Luckily, she was aloud home early. But that didn't take away the pain and embarrassment. What went wrong? Everything. She suddenly stopped. Her body felt weak. Her mind was numb and her stomach felt sick. If she thought more about this day's horrible occurrence, her heart would stop. She couldn't stop, the thoughts were plaguing her, but she had to. She had to pull herself together. She had to be strong. It seemed impossible, but she managed to get home. She got undressed, showered and finally aloud the tears to flow.

The next day, she was back to her normal self, only not so tasteless and boring. She did continue wearing makeup and her hair was even neat, it somehow made her feel better. The she saw her, Sango, who walked right up to Kagome.

"Serves you right. You knew you would never be good enough. Some one had to stop you from embarrassing yourself." Sango snickered.

"So you decided to embarrass me even more by tripping me into a can of paint?"

"It was for your own good."

"How can you be so cruel?"

Sango looked at Kagome passionately. "Oh Kagome, let me make it up to you."

Kagome raised her eye in suspicion as Sango spoke.

"I'm having a party in about two weeks and I would love for you to come."

"This isn't some trick is it?"

"No, of course not. I have been nothing but mean to you. So please, will you come?"

Kagome, who was suspicious as to why Sango was being so nice to her, finally decided to agree to her invitation, "Fine, I'll go."

"Good, I'm so glad we can finally be friends."

Time was still standing still when she got to her English class. She couldn't figure out why she agreed to go to Sango's party.

"Hey Kagome, is that paint in your hair?" Inuyasha asked.

She turned and watched as he imitated her falling into the pain, laughed and said, "Hey everyone, the paint girl is here."

Immediately, the class began to laugh. _What's going on? Inuyasha wasn't there. _Then it became cleat that the news of her fall had spread throughout the school. _ This isn't good._

"Now guys, it was only an accident, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, that's right, an accident." She crouched in her chair. The laughter only stopped when Mr. Yogashari walked in.

"Now, have we thought of anymore Shakespearean plays? " He asked

"Macbeth."Kagome called out.

"Excellent, anyone else?"

Sango raised her hand and smiled.

"Yes Sango?"

"I believe Othello was written by William Shakespeare as well."

"Very good Sango! Let's see. Inuyasha how about you? Would you be able to name a play for us?"

"I don't know."

"Now Inuyasha. The homework was to think of as many plays as possible. Surely you came up with something."

"Yeah, well I ain't gonna waste my time thinkin' about some dead guys plays."

"Inuyasha I'd like to see you after class."

"Don't count on it." Then under his breath. "Stupid moron."

Mr. Yogashari whipped his head up and yelled. "Inuyasha, detention!"

"Whatever."

"You will remain quiet!"

Not a single sound was heard from the classroom, maybe a few giggles here and there, but that was all.

"Let us continue." Mr. Yogashari said.

Sango leaned over to Kagome. "God, Inuyasha is such an idiot. Wouldn't you agree Kagome?"

"Uh yeah, definitely an idiot." She said.

A few hours later Kagome was back in the bathroom. She wanted to hide herself in a stall, but Sango and Moyra were already there.

"Kagome, you're just the person I wanted to see!" Sango said happily.

"I am?"

"Yes silly, we're friends now. Isn't that right Moyra?"

"Of course." Moyra answered.

Sango pulled her new "friend" aside. "Kagome we were just wondering. We've been getting a bit behind in our art projects and well, it being so close to the due date. Could you finish them fro us?"

"What?"

"We've been so busy and just haven't had the time."

Then Moyra walked over and placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder, said,

"Both of us have gotten so far behind and we could really use the extra help."

Kagome sighed, "Just how far behind are you guys?"

"We haven't started."

"You want me to finish what hasn't even been started? The project is due is three days."

"Please. What are friends for? You wouldn't want to break our friendship would you?"

"Um…no."

"Ok, then it's done." Sango said as she clapped her hands together. "We'll see you tomorrow Kagome."

"Ok, do you guys have supplies?"

"Oh, that's another thing. We thought we'd leave that up to you."

The girls left and once again Kagome replayed the paint incident. Then she replayed Sango's invitation, then Inuyasha, then finally this last incident. She walked home not as melancholy as she did yesterday. _If I do this, Sango and Moyra will be nice to me. _She smiled, it was worth it. Or was it? Was it worth working on two projects that weren't even hers? If it meant new friends, then yes.

She walked and walked, passed her house and into town. _If I am to finish these, then I better start now. _She walked into the art store, where she spotted Rin.

'Kagome, how are you? Are you ok? I heard about yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good, damn that Sango can be mean."

"She can be, but she was sorry, it was only an accident."

"Sango, sorry? I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Then she invited me to a party."

"Are you gonnna go?"

"I don't know I thought about it."

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"No, but it could be a way to meet people."

"True."

They finished buying there things and began to walk home. Kagome walked into her house as Rin kept on going. She was concerned, Sango was up to something, and it wasn't good. She wanted to warn Kagome, but figured now was not the time to do it. _I'll give it a few days, maybe tomorrow will do ._And that's just what she did, almost. The next day she spotted Kagome with Sango and Moyra.

"Hey Kagome, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure. Guys I'll be right back."

Rin was hesitant. "Kagome." She stopped. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. _"Um, could you possibly ask if maybe Usagi and my self could come to Sango's party?"

"No worries, I already did."

"Really? Wow, great. Thanks Kagome."

"No prob."

Kagome went back to Sango and Moyra, while Rin went to find Usagi. _Stupid stupid. What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I tell her?_

"Rin, what's up?"

"Hi Usagi, you want to go to a party?"

"Yeah, when is it?"

"I think next Friday, but Sango's having it."

"Eh, I don't know. Don't we have to be invited?"

"We kinda were. Kagome asked her."

"Kagome? Since does Kagome hang out with Sango?"

"Since yesterday, well she supposedly apologized for tripping Kagome into the paint."

"That's kind of weird."

"She's hanging out with Moyra too."

"No she isn't."

"Yup, so do you want to go?"

"I guess it won't hurt. We could keep an eye on Kagome. You know, make sure nothing happens."

Rin shook her head then linked arms with Usagi. They walked down the hall and passed Kagome who waved. They waved back and to their surprise, so did Sango and Moyra.

"Kagome, did you tell your friends about the party?" Sango asked.

"Um yeah. Well I asked Rin."

"Are they coming?"

"I think so."

"Great! I'm happy to hear it. This party is going to be so much fun."

Moyra smiled and Kagome Joined. "Yeah, so much fun. I can't wait.

Kagome was definitely happy about the party, but still, something felt out of place. Time for her would keep standing still until she would finally reach her breaking point.


	7. Breaking the news

**Author's note**- _Thanks to those who read this last chapter. I have a feeling it didn't go so well though. Hopefully this one will be better; it's a bit short though._

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

**Chapter Seven**

That afternoon Kagome sat in her room working on Moyra's art project. She had finished Sango's the previous night and luckily had finished her own a while back. She stepped back to look at her work. It had to be perfect, but it also had to look similar to Moyra's work, which it did. When Kagome took a look, she was very pleased with what she had put on the canvas. A few hours passed and she finally finished. It's a wonder how she managed to get two projects done in so little time.

The next day, Rin had seen Sango and Moyra talking about their art project and whether or not Kagome had finished them. It was then that she decided to tell Kagome that Sango was up to something. But before she could Moyra spotted her.

"Rin, what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just passing through."

"Ok then, I'll believe you." Then her tone changed. "Are you coming to Sango's party?"

"Yes, didn't Kagome mention it to you?"

"Oh that's right, I sometimes have a hard time paying attention to that freak." Her eyes widened slightly as she quickly tried to cover what she just said, Sango laughing the whole time. "I mean, I must have forgotten."

Now something was defiantly off. How could Moyra call Kagome a freak? Yes she had in the passed, and recently. Rin just knew this new side of Moyra and Sango was an act and this was proof.

"Oh, Kagome, we really need to talk." Rin said as she pulled her friend aside.

"What's up? Oh no, you guys haven't decided to not come to the party have you?"

"No, that's not it."

"Ok good, I got worried. You have no idea how exited I am."

"Yeah well, I'm really thinking Sango's up to something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think it's weird that both Sango and Moyra are suddenly being nice to you?"

"Why, do you think people can't be nice to me just because I'm not popular? With then _I am_ popular."

"That's not it at all. Don't you see? They're using you."

"You can't be serious."

"And why are you doing their art projects?"

"That's not you business. And how did you know about that?"

Rin sighed, it was clear that Kagome was getting angry. "I heard them talking about it. "

"Well they needed the extra help."

"Friends? Kagome, Moyra called you a freak, to me. She asked if I were going to Sango's party, and when I reminded her, she said, 'Oh that's right, I sometimes have a hard time paying attention to that fr…"

"Stop!" Kagome interrupted. "I don't want to hear it." She stormed off, angry and hurt. She didn't want to believe what she just heard. Rin just stood there, then turned and walked away. _At least I tried._ She hoped her friend would come to her senses, before it was too late.

Kagome decided to walk home by herself. She was irritated. _She's just jealous. How could she? _Her thoughts became scrambled, her paced quickened. She just wanted to get home. She reached the door and flung it open, stormed up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. She was not going to let someone ruin her chances of becoming popular.

"Kaomge, do you mind telling me what the _hell_ is going on?" Kagome's mother was yelling.

"Not really!" Kagome yelled back. As soon as she said that, her door opened. Her mother was standing there looking not so pleased.

"Young lady, there is no need for an attitude. Now tell me what is going on!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever, Rin and I got into a fight. It's no biggie."

"Well it must have been with the way you just acting."

"She's jealous, that's all."

Kagome's mom sat down on the bed. "Rin's been you're your friend for a long time. You should really consider talking to her."

"Maybe," Kagome sighed, "but right now I need some time to cool down."

"Ok, I'll leave you then." She left and Kagome laid on the bed, her eyes fixed no the ceiling. Maybe Rin was right. Maybe they were up to something. Unfortunately she would find out when least expected.


	8. I am one of them

**Author's note**- _I hope you enjoy this._

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

**Chapter Eight**

A week had passed since Rin tried to convince Kagome that Sango and Moyra were up to something. They were on speaking terms, but Kagome had no intention of believing Rin's story. One would think that Kagome _would_ believe it, especially since she had been ridiculed in the passed, but she had become proud, she had become one of them.

Rin decided not to go to Sango's party. Usagi, on the other hand, thought it best to attend. She still wanted to keep and eye on Kagome.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Positive, if she doesn't want to believe me, then there's no point. Besides, she's changed."

"I guess, but I'm still going. I still feel someone should watch over her."

At that moment, a very proud Kagome walked by. "Usagi, Rin. Long time no see."

"Hey Kagome." Usagi said.

"Hi." Rin said, though looking away as she did so.

"Rin, have you changed your mind about the party?" Kagome asked.

"Nope."

"Please, I would love if you came. Usagi is.

"I know." Then after a short pause. "And you're just different."

"I am different, but only because I am one of them now."

'And that's a good thing?"

"I think so. I gotta run, I wouldn't want to be late. I really hope you change your mind Rin. Bye now." Kagome walked down the hall to her classroom.

"See what I mean?" Rin asked Usagi.

"Yeah, she definitely is different. More reason to watch over her."

"How so?"

"Maybe that's Sango and Moyra's plan, to turn Kagome into one of them."

"Why would that?" Rin asked confused.

"Think about it, whatever they're planning to do, is going to hurt Kagome more now then it would have in the past. They will make her plummet straight back to the bottom."

Rin thought long and hard, then finally answered when she realized what Usagi meant. "Alright, I'll go."

"Good, and I'm sure we'll have a good time. Besides, some of our friends are going."

A few seconds later the late bell rang. Both girls paused, then booked it to their classes. Kagome was already sitting at her desk in her History class, waiting for Sango and Moyra to walk in. When they finally did, no one really noticed, not even Miss Miroshi. They sat down and opened their text books. No one would suspect a thing, as far as they were concerned, Sango and Moyra had been there the whole time.

Forty-five minutes passed. Forty-five long tedious minutes. The only one really interested was Kagome. Sango and Moyra were glad it was finally over. As soon as the bell rang, they were gone, as were most. Kagome liked to take her time, but now that she had become like them, she was gone just as quick. Another Forty-five minutes passed, then another and another, until school was let out. Hundreds of teenager's poured out of the building's doors.

Kagome was walking down her street when she spotted Rin. She was still mad at her, but she didn't want that to jeopardize their friendship.

"Rin," she called.

Rin turned to find Kagome flailing her hands above her head.

"Wait up." Kagome walked up to Rin. "Hey Rin."

"Hey Kagome."

They walked in silence most of the way, until Rin decided it was time to speak. "Kagome, I've thought about Sango's party and I think I might end up going."

Kagome really jumped when she heard those words. "Really?" Oh good. I'm so exited."

"Yeah, me too." Rin tried to sound really happy, which she was, sort of. Sure, she liked parties, but not when they were hosted by Sango. She wasn't sure what to expect. When she and Kagome reached Rin's street, they said their good byes.

After Kagome got to her house, she began her homework, finished and took a bath. She soaked in lavender salts, as she laid in the tub, a face mask drying, and cucumbers on her eyes. Sango was having a pre-party after school and only a few select people had been invited, including Kagome. Sango made it clear that whoever was attending the preparty of hers must look their best, even in school. And since her party was tomorrow, Kagome thought to spend a few hours pampering her self. She wanted to make heads turn. And heads would turn, for that was exactly what Sango was planning.

Kagome of course had no idea. It's strange how people are mocked, teased, ridiculed, and shoved, only to think they've become like the very ones who did it all. They do not realize that they are still at the bottom because they are too blind to pay attention. No, Kagome had not become Sango and Moyra, she had become one of those other people.

Author's not- Please Review, I didn't get a single one for my last two chapters and I'd really appreciate it.


	9. Manipulative Sango

**Author's Note-**_** This chapter is simple and short. **_

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh my God, I can't believe Kagome actually thinks we like her." Sango said laughing.

"I know, it's too funny." Moyra laughed.

"And the way she acts is so…I mean who does she think she is? Us?" Both girls laughed in unison. Sango smirked and said, "This party is going to be one she'll never forget."

Meanwhile Kagome was at her locker, a smile spread on her face. She was wearing a light grey pleated skirt, an ivory lace shirt with a silk ribbon laced though the middle and a light pink jacket with short sleeves. Her pale pink heels added height to her petite figure. She definitely did look her best. She gathered her things and shut her locker. Walking down the hall she spotted Rin and Usagi.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Usagi asked.

"Hey Usagi, not too much. So, are you guys exited about tonight?"

"I am," Usagi said excitedly, "But I'm not to sure about Rin over here."

"Awe Rin", Kagome said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "it'll be fun, trust me. We'll have such a great time."

Rin tried to act exited, "I am exited, I…I can't wait. Really."

When the bell rang, the girls separated and went to there classes, Rin and Usagi in one direction, Kagome in the other.

Sango and Moyra were coming form the opposite direction of Kagome. The three of them happened to meet right in front of their class.

"Oh Kagome, you look great!" Sango said surprised. She hadn't expected Kagome to look as good as she did.

"Thank you Sango, and you look great at well. You also Moyra."

"Thank you Kagome." Said Mora, who was also surprised to see Kagome looking so good.

While the girls entered their classroom, Sango gave a quick glare towards Kagome. _She looks good now, but wait until tonight. Her glamour days are over. _Moyra caught the glare and smirked, then looking at Kagome then back at Sango, rolled her eyes, which Kagome caught. Confused, she looked at Moyra and stared to speak, then stopped and shook it off. _It's probably nothing, just a trick of the eye. _

Moyra, seeing this asked, "Kagome is something wrong."

Kagome laughed nervously. "No, it's nothing." She sat down at her desk and kept her eyes focused forward. She stayed like this during the entire class. When the bell rang she was snapped out of her trance. Looking around she found that Sango and Moyra were gone. Getting up to leave, she was greeted by non other than Inuyasha.

"Hey princess, where ya headed?" He asked, looking her over.

"Class," was all Kagome said. She gave him a quick wink and hurried into the hallway. _Ewe, why did I just do that?_

Kouga had been briskly walking down the hall when he was greeted by Sango.

"Kouga, it's been too long. Don't you think?"

"Hey babe, what about our deal?"

"What about it?" Sango asked slyly slipping her hand over his shoulder.

"You owe me, and I don't mean money."

Sango simply smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then, whispered rather seductively into his ear. "I'll be waiting for you tonight."

Kouga, hearing this, smirked and attempted to kiss her back on her cheek, but somehow managed to get her lips instead. She ran her fingers down his chest and walked away. Kouga raised his brows, shrugged and continued to wear he was headed, this time smiling as he thought of what he would do to Sango. _Tonight, _he thought, _tonight I get my prize. _

Later on, Kagome was sitting in her English class. She could feel someone watching her.

"Kagome, it looks like someone's got the hots for you." Moyra said.

"Really? She asked nervously, "I hadn't noticed."

Sango wasn't really paying attention, but spotted Inuyasha eyeing Kagome. _Interesting, _she thought.

"Hey Inuyasha." She called.

Inuyasha was so out of it from starring at Kagome, that he didn't hear Sango call him.

"Hey biker boy." She called again

This time he heard her, but wasn't too happy when he did. The last thing he wanted to be called was "biker boy."

"Who you callin' biker boy?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"Well now ya got it. What do ya want?"

"It's nothing important. I just noticed you've been eyeing Kagome."

"Yeah, so. You got a problem with that?"

"No." She paused then said, "You like her."

"What the hell are you talkin' about? I don't like her."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

Sango was trying not to laugh; she wanted to get Inuyasha mad enough to raise his voice. "Inuyasha , just admit it." She said calmly.

"Admit what? That I like Kagome?" Inuyasha quickly covered his mouth when he realized how loud he had spoken. He looked over and saw Kagome starring at him wide eyed in the face. _Oh God._

"See Kagome," said Moyra, "I told you someone had the hots for you."

And it just had to be Inuyasha. Right? Or was it? Did he really have the hots for her? Did he really like her like Sango said? No, he didn't. Sango had ways of manipulating people into saying things they didn't mean. And this just happened to be one of them.

"


	10. Sango's preparty

**Author's Note-**_** Chapter 10 is up. Thanks to all who have been reading my story. Again, this is also short. I'll try to make the next one longer. **_

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

**Chapter Ten**

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked Sango and Moyra. The girls were on their way to Sango's house.

"What was what all about?" Sango asked acting confusing, even though she wasn't.

"Inuyasha! You convinced him to say he liked me!"

"I did no such thing Kagome."

"You did too! Why would you do that?"

Moyra spoke, "Obviously it's because he _does_ like you."

"That's just too embarrassing."

"Ok, I admit it. I did convince him, but only because I caught him eyeing you Kagome." Sango said strangely sympathetically.

"Um, thanks but no thanks. Just please do me a favor and don't do it again." Kagome said a little sternly.

Sango was getting a little irritated. "I was doing you a favor. That's what friend's are for, right?"

"Right?" Kagome was, to say the least, wondering why Sango had a sudden change of tone.

"Well then you should me thanking me."

"Thank you."

"Much better, and don't forget that the only reason you are where you are now, is because of Moyra and I. If you keep this up you won't have any friends left."

Kagome just starred. _What's going on? Maybe I should just apologize and_ _agree with her_. She smiled, then looking at Sango said, "You're absolutely right, I'm sorry about that.

"That's…alright." Sango hadn't expected that. What she had expected was for Kagome to be extremely nervous and run home, never to speak to her again. Brining her down was going to be harder than Sango thought. Kagome was growing stronger Sango was growing weaker. She had to think fast, the party was tonight. Normally the simplest thing would have sent Kagome running and crying. But now it wasn't going to be so easy.

Seconds later they arrived at Sango's house. They walked in and all sat in the living room. Sango was expecting for more people, so they just sat and waited, in silence. The living room had been decorated nicely. Little tea sandwiches rested on a tray while classical music could be heard in the background. Kagome starred at the sweets, tempted to grab one and take a bite.

The silence was broken when the rest of Sango's guests arrived. For the next hour the girls simply chatted while sipping their tea. They talked of the latest gossip at school, of how great the party would be and so on.

Sango began to rise out of her seat. "Girls, seeing as how we have few hours before the party, I think now would be the time to ready ourselves. I hope you all brought a change of clothes."

The girls all had duffle bags containing a change of clothes, shoes, hair stuff, makeup and perfume. Each bag had been brought up and placed into Sango's room. All seven girls proceeded up the stairs and began their transformations. Kagome sat putting her makeup on, she was glad that Usagi and Rin had given her that makeover. Without it, she would have been stuck. In fact, she wouldn't even be sitting here right now. Giant curlers rested in her hair, she wanted it to be full of body. She was going for a sexy look.

While Sango was readying herself she stopped and got up. Glancing over at Moyra, she hinted that she needed her. Moyra got up and followed Sango to her closet. They were whispering about Kagome as Sango took out a box. Inside the box was Sango's original plan. It would possibly still work, but now she need something to give it a little more kick. And she knew just the thing.

"If you would all excuse us, Moyra and myself have something to do downstairs." Sango said as her and Moyra exited downstairs. They were planning to make something. It was not exactly original and it was simple. But it was enough to bring Kagome back down. It would put hell over her. Sango could smell the sweet success that filled the air.


	11. The Truth

**Author's Note-**_** Thanks to **_**Feudalpriestess18**_** and **_**inuluvskag13**_**, I always look forward to your reviews. Hope you all enjoy this one.**_

**Disclaimer**_-I do not own Inuaysha, just a few characters_

Chapter Eleven

The girls had finished getting ready and were now waiting upstairs, while Sango and Moyra were up to no good. Kagome sat with her hands clasped together; her raven black hair fell on her shoulders. The added waves gave her a more mature, sexy look. She was beautifully dressed in a maroon mini dress, wearing black leather boots to match.

Sango and Moyra were already made up before heading downstairs. Sango's hair was half up in a pompadour. Her dress was similar to Kagome's, only it was an off white and sleeveless. She wore black heels on her feet. Moyra, on the other hand, decided to wear pants rather than a dress. They were black and straight legged and her shirt was blue and sparkly. Like Sango, she too wore black heels.

The two of then headed back upstairs when they finished their work. Sango was so pleased; she couldn't wait for the grand finale. And in a few hours, all would be revealed. She gathered everyone to come downstairs and begin partying. About twenty minutes went by and the house was packed. There were even people who Sango didn't recognize.

"It looks like word got out about your party?" Said Moyra

"Yes it does." Sango said disappointingly.

"This could be a good thing." Moyra said smiling slightly.

Sango looked at her friend as if she were dumb. "How can this be a good thing? They weren't invited."

Moyra simply said "Kagome" and it was enough to brighten Sango's face.

"Oh, I get it now. Since there are more people here, then Kagome will..."

"Exactly." Moyra interjected.

Kagome sat on the couch slightly bored. She had never been to a party before and hadn't exactly expected anyone to pay attention to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Kagome looked up and saw Kouga.

"Um…no!" She said nervously. Kouga sat down and simply starred at Kagome. There was an unwanted silence and she was getting a little uneasy.

"So Kagome, are you enjoying your time?" asked Kouga.

"Yeah, I am." Kagome answered.

"So about that incident in the mall…" Kouga started.

"What about it?" Kagome asked looking around.

"I still want to make it up to you. How about dinner next Saturday night?"

"Well okay."

Across the room Sango was looking pissed. _He's looking too comfortable. I need to go over; no I'll wait just a little longer. _She watched as Kouga wooed his way into Kagome's heart.

"Kagome," he started, he took a hold of her hand and held it in his. "I'm beginning to think that…" He stopped and looked over at Sango, whose eyes seemed to be saying 'hurry up!' "I'm beginning to think that I might like you."

Kagome practically jumped in her skin. _Did he just say he liked me? No, he didn't. He shoved me; he was like the rest of them. But he seems so sweet, and those eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. _

"Kagome?" Kouga seemed worried. "Have I said too much?"

"Oh, sorry Kouga. No you haven't said too much. I just..." She trailed off and turned her head.

"You just?"

"I just never heard those words spoken to me before. It's all very new."

"I see,"_ Come on Kouga, just ask her out already. The quicker you do this, the quicker you can get with Sango. _"Do you, I mean, will you go out with me?"

"What?" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. _Did he just ask me out? What should I say?_

"If you don't want to, I completely understand."

"No I want to." Kagome said it so fast, it was hard to understand her.

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Oh great. You have no idea how happy I am." _Now I just have to get out of here. _He looked at Sango and raised his eyebrows, her queue.

"Kagome," Sango called as she walked over. "If you don't mind, I need to steal Kouga for a minute."

"Sure, go ahead." Kagome said.

"Great, Kouga can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah sure, Kagome, I'll be right back." He then got up and left with Sango. Unfortunately for Kagome, right back turned into never. _He's just busy, that's all. He's probably with a few friends._

Rin and Usagi were dancing on the floor having the time of their lives.

"This is so awesome." Rin said as she danced her way around.

"See, I told you we would have a good time." Usagi said.

"Yeah, hey have you seen Kagome?" Rin asked

"No I haven't. We should look for her."

Kagome decided to get up off the couch and find Rin and Usagi. After looking around a bit, she spotted them.

"Rin, Usagi!" She called.

"Hey Rin, look who it is. Hey Kagome." Usagi said

"Hey guys, so you having a good time?"

"You bet. What about you? Where'd you disappear to?" Rin asked.

"I was just in the other room." Kagome said smiling. "Some guy just asked me out."

"What are you serious? What's his name? Who is he?" Usagi and Rin both asked.

"Oh, you don't know him His name is Kouga, he's really nice."

Usagi clasped her hands together. "Awe, Kagome that's so sweet."

The three of them just giggles and enjoyed the rest of the night.

About an hour later, Kagome still hadn't seen Kouga.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go find Kouga." She said leaving the room.

"Okay." Rin called after her. Kagome looked around the house, she hadn't Sango or Kouga in a while. She was about to head into the kitchen when she bumped into Moyra, who had a stack of papers in her arms.

"Oh hey Moyra, have you seen Sango?"

Moyra looked around nervously. "Oh hey, um no."

"Oh okay, hey what's that?"

Moyra laughed. "It's nothing, nothing at all. Well, I gotta go." She shoved passed Kagome and hurried into the other room. _Huh? I wonder what that was all about, _Kagome thought. She walked back into the other room and noticed everyone seemed to be starring at her. Some were whispering, others laughed slightly. Then she noticed that they all had a sheet of paper in there hand. Moyra was standing in the middle, her arms were empty. The papers she had held were now strewn on the floor and in people's hands. Kagome saw one on the table and picked it up. Her eyes widened, what she saw was a picture of her, in her worst state, before the makeover. The picture was horrible, her face smashed into the school floor, her skirt up, showing her underwear and her backpack up over her head. Above that picture was another. This other one was fairly new, it showed her looking pretty and sexy. Beneath this it said, "Kagome Higurashi's true identity."

Kagome was mortified; she nearly collapsed as she tried to catch her breath. _I need to get out, I need to leave. _Just as she was about to leave, Moyra marched right up to her. She cocked her head to the side, placed a hand on her hip and looking at Kagome straight in the eye said, "You are nothing but a smelly teenage freak."

"What?" Was all Kagome could utter.

"That's right, someone needed to bring you back down. And these flyers speak the truth."

Kagome looked around at all the starring faces. She turned and ran upstairs. As much as she wanted to get out, she wanted to grab her stuff. When she walked into Sango's room, what she saw made her heart pump and her head spin. She quickly grabbed her bag and flew back down the stairs. The image of Sango and Kouga stuck in her head. What stuck with her the most was Sango smirking at her as she caressed Kouga's naked body. Kagome paused for a minute, trying to take hold of her self. She could feel the tears building up. She started back down the stairs; she closed her eyes as she walked through the living room and to the front door. She couldn't look at the faces; she pretty much just wanted to die. She opened the front door and left. She could hear Rin and Usagi calling after her. They were worried, but she didn't care. She was nothing but a smelly teenage freak.


	12. A Weekend to Remember

**Author's note-**_Thank you guys again for the great reviews. As always, I look forward to reading what you have to say. After this chapter I'll only be posting two more, and it ain't gonna be pretty. This chapter does have some swearing in it._

**Disclaimer**_-Must we go though this every time? No, I can't do it._

Chapter Twelve

Kagome walked the entire way home. It was a good five miles away and her legs were beginning to tire. She was trying not to cry, but the tears just fell from her eyes. Rin and Usagi had tried catching up with her. She hid her self when they were close; she didn't want to be associated with anyone. She aloud them to pass and then continued toward her house. Her eyes became heavy; she was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

The thought of Kouga, the guy who asked her out, in bed with Sango. _Why? Why did it have to be me? Haven't I been though enough? _Kagome clenched her fists and stood still. Her tears flowed stronger and he sobs could be heard echoing down the street. She really was a mess.

When Kagome was finally home, it was late. The house was asleep and Kagome, even though exhausted, was now angrier then ever. She needed to punch something, to throw something, anything. She went to her room and slammed the door, nearly waking Souta. She tried not to scream, she tried to contain herself. She clenched her teeth and let the frustration out.

Before Kagome had left the party, Rin and Usagi had a little talk with Moyra. Well at least, they attempted to.

"What was that?" Rin asked angrily.

Moyra laughed, nearly in hysterics. "What was what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you mean these flyers? Brilliant isn't it?"

"Brilliant? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Usagi even angrier than Rin.

Moyra opened her mouth and rolled her eyes. "You're friend doesn't belong here."

"You, you of all people. I mean, you let her hang out with you. You brought up her spirits and then you crushed them?"

"What better way to bring a freak down? Raise her spirits and then crush them. This may be the most amazing experience. Sango will be so pleased."

"What? Sango was in on this too? I knew this was too god to be true." Rin said.

"Haha, you guys are so sad. You can't seriously think we would accept her. I mean, she is a nobody. Even after her makeover, her disgustingness was present."

"You're sick, you know that Moyra? And you know what? People like you make the world hate."

"Excuse me; I believe both Sango and my self are the most popular girls in school."

"Popular? You may think that people like you, but you're hated by a majority. You're rude, cocky and a conceited bitch. The only reason people are nice to you, is because of the way you look. If who you really were showed up, this place would be diseased and have to be put in flames."

Moyra looked at Rin and Usagi. She didn't know what to say. They were right, she knew that much. But she would never admit it. _Think Moyra, think. _"Well it just goes to show…being attractive gets you places. If you look like Kagome, you may as well end it." She then tossed her hair with her hand and walked passed them.

"You fucking cunt!" Usagi yelled after her.

Moyra only laughed and continued on her way into the other room. As she did, Kagome brushed right passed Usagi and Rin. Her eyes closed and her pace quick. They chased after her as she headed for the door. Rin called her name but she wouldn't answer.

"Usagi, I think we should try and catch up."

"Yeah, definitely, she needs us."

They followed her as far as they could, only to find that she could be seen nowhere. Kagome had disappeared.

Usagi sighed, "I think we lost her."

"You're right," said Rin. "Maybe we should just let her be. She just had the shock of her life.

Kagome collapsed onto her knees after she pretty much destroyed the contents in her room. Her eyes were fixed on the wall. There were scratches and the paint was chipped. Beneath it lied a broken clock, its wires loose and tangled. She aloud her self to collapse even further. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep on the floor.

Eventually, her body would grow cold and she would move to her bed. When she did, she had a hard time going back to sleep. As she lied there, she kept her eyes on the ceiling. Her mind was all over the place.

The next afternoon, Kagome was still asleep. Her mother was beginning to get worried. _This is so unlike her. I should go check on her. _She had assumed Kagome would be spending the night at Sango's. But learned that she wasn't when she saw her bag against the wall.

"Kagome, sweet heart. It's two in the afternoon, don't you think it…what the hell happened in here?" Kagome's mother was outraged at what she saw. Books thrown on the floor, paper ripped in half, broken glass in every corner and a turned over trash can. Kagome lied facing the wall. She was awake but couldn't find the strength to move. She was afraid, afraid of being hurt again and again. She wasn't ready face anyone. Not now. Not ever.


	13. A Teenage Freak Walks the Halls

**Author's note-**_**Thanks again for enjoying my story. I'm sad to say that it is almost over. Cries**_

**Disclaimer**_-Why?_

Chapter Thirteen

Monday. Kagome sat on her bed, dreading what would come of her. She did not have the strength to be ridiculed again. But she knew she had to face them. Se knew she had to go to school. Her take on all this sent her through a world of whirl wind, now she was slowing down. The makeover had sent her forward, but now, it seemed, it was actually sending her backward.

The eyes of every student seemed to be watching her every move. She had arrived at school looking more untamed than she had in all her life. Her hair a mess and her clothes sloppy. Once again, her thick framed glasses rested on her nose. She tried to ignore the voices, but failed.

"Hey look, it's that girl from the party." One said.

"Kagome Higurashi is a freak." Another said.

Kagome felt the need to run, but instead felt glued to the floor. She was frozen and could hear the voices growing louder. _Just stop it. Just please stop it. _ She saw Rin and Usagi and when she did, she found the strength to move. She approached them, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she said, her voice shaking as she did so.

"Kagome, hey. How are you feeling?" Rin asked concerned.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. I mean why wouldn't I be fine?" Kagome asked nervously.

"The party, Usagi and I tried to catch up with you. We tried calling o all weekend. We're worried about you.' Rin looked at Kagome in concern, noticing that she was trying to hide her tears.

I'm fine, really. It was nothing. I really could care less. It was really finny actually I…" Kagome's emotions caught up with her and she finally aloud herself to cry. "I just can't take it anymore. I can't, I can't face anyone."

"Yes you can, Kagome you are a strong girl." Usagi said.

Kagome sniffled then laughed slightly. "You know what's funny? Kouga was in on it too. When I went into Sango's room to grab my bag, I saw…" Kagome breathed heavily. "I saw him and Sango. I guess those flyers weren't enough for Sango. Oh God, her and Moyra are both in my History claps and…" The bell rang. She was about to face the very people who had made her weekend a living Hell.

"Kagome, we'll walk with you to class, if you want." Rin said.

"Ok." Kagome's voice was low, hardly hearable. They walked until they reached her class. She looked and sighed. She wasn't ready, her face showed it.

"Thanks, I think I'll be fine from here." She lied.

"Sure Kagome, we'll see ya." Usagi said.

Kagome slumped at her desk. She wanted to hide her self form agony. Her heart was pounding when she heard Sango and Moyra's voices. She didn't dare turn around. She felt if she ignored their presence, then they too would ignore her. But luck had a different approach and it was the complete opposite.

"Kagome, it's such a shame. You were looking so great and now look at you. Sango said matter of factly.

"Go to Hell." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"What was that?" Sango asked surprised.

"I said go to Hell." Kagome looked at Sango with such anger, such hatred; one would think Kagome the evil of the two.

Sango leaned forward and met her own eyes with Kagome's. "I'll have you know that you are nothing against me."

"Oh, so now it's a competition." Kagome said.

"If it were, you know I would win. Face it, you are the worse."

"I hope, that when I am gone, you too may feel the same agony as I."

"You wouldn't wish for anything more?" _What does she mean by 'when I am gone?_

I only wish you a life of hell, as you and everyone else has given me. I want you to know what it's like to be laughed at, simply because you are different. You are not the winner Sango. You are the worst."

Sango and Moyra looked at each other and laughed.

"You really are pathetic." Moyra said.

Kagome shook her head and looked at them. "How can you two live with yourselves?" She then turned her head and waited for them to leave. Despite her being very upset, she was proud for standing up for herself. Bu the worst was yet to come.

Sango sat in the art room, an arm snaked across Kouga's neck. But her look was that of worry and confusion.

"What's the matter babe? I've never seen you look so worried."

"It's nothing." She said changing her look as best as possible. "Ugh I saw Kagome today, she's so", _right, _"pathetic_." I really am the worst. No, she's the freak._

"Awe, well. I hope she enjoyed our little show."

Kagome walked in and avoided all tables, heading for the only one that was fully empty. She looked up and saw Kouga standing there ready to greet her.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you." He said, attempting to hug her. Instead he got a shove.

"You expect me to believe hat? God, what did I do to you? I hardy even know you."

"Kagome I am…"

"….a liar."

"You're right, I am." He laughed hard, almost mocking her. "I have someone better than you will ever be."

"Leave." She said forcefully.

Kouga raised his hands up. "Okay then, as you wish, freak." He walked over to Sango and kissed her, right in front of Kagome, he made sure of that.

Her day worsened as the students of her high school only ridiculed her further. She was in Hell. No, this wasn't Hell. It was much worse. It was death. Her mind and souls could no longer stand it. Kagome Higurashi had finally reached her breaking point and she made sure Sango would be the first to know.


	14. Breaking Point

**Author's note-**_** Here it is, the final chapter, finally.**_

**Disclaimer**_-__No!_

Chapter Fourteen

"Where is it?" Kagome yelled to her self, "where the fuck is it?" She was rummaging through the medicine cabinet looking for her mother's sleeping pills. She sighed in relief when she finally spotted the bottle/ she opened it up to reveal twelve beautiful pills resting at the bottom.

"Oh thank God." She said quietly. She began to take them, but stopped. She wanted to end it all. She needed these helpful yet dangerous drugs to run in her blood. _Do I do this now? No, I wait. Tomorrow they will see. They want a freak? I'll give them a freak. _She took the pills to her room sand stuck them in her backpack. After which, she cleaned up what little mess she had left behind.

She was lucky that no one was home. Otherwise, questions would be asked, suspicions would rise and she would be in therapy. Kagome didn't want therapy, she wanted death. Sango hated her, Moyra hated her, so what was the point? There didn't seem to be a single person in mind who passed her thoughts. But then, out of no where, Rin popped up. Then Usagi, Souta, her mother and grandfather. She couldn't leave them, but she had to. At that very moment she began to write short letters to all five of them. She would later write one to Sango and Moyra, telling them how they had hurt her.

School was Hell as usual the next day for Kagome. In her hand she held three letters, the others she had left in each of her family member's bedrooms. None of them would be home for hours, so she didn't have to worry about them contacting anyone.

"Here Rin." Kagome handed an envelope to her that had her name on it. She did the same for Usagi.

"What's this?" asked Rin as she began to open it.

"Don't open it." Kagome said quickly. It's just a little something, nothing too important. I just don't want you or Usagi to open them until two.

"Ok, but it there a reason you want us to wait until school ends?"

"No, no reason." Kagome smiled.

There was a reason. Kagome would take the pills just in time to be dead by two. No one would be able to save her. It would be too late.

Later on in English class, Kagome finally had enough courage to hand Moya and Sango her letter. She wanted to do it during History, but felt it was too early in the day. By now, the letter would have been read and Kagome would either be unable to go through with it, or she would have much earlier than she planned. Who knew what Sango and Moyra would say? She could just picture them having a good laugh.

"Kagome simply threw the letter on Sango's desk before sitting at her own. She turned around and said, "Don't open that until 1:45."

"What makes you think I'm going to open this at all, or that I even want to?"

"You'll want to, and you will. Understand? 1:45, no earlier, no later."

"Fifteen minutes before school gets out, why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Why hadn't she said two like she did Rin and Usagi? Perhaps it was because Sango had made her suffer the most. Sango and Moyra would read the letter and know before anyone else the terrible deed that awaited Kagome.

Inuyasha noticed the letter and just had to say something. "Hey sweetheart, where's my letter?"

"Burned, and where do you get of calling me sweetheart?

"Whoa, touchy touchy." Kagome glared at Inuyasha with the eyes of a possessed soul. "Geesh, you're more of a freak then I thought." He said.

"More reason to end it." She said quietly.

"Inuyasha scratched his head. "End what?"

Kagome was quiet until whispering low enough for only herself to hear. "My life."

Inuyahsa saw her lips move, but no sound came out. "Hey freak, could ya speak a little louder?"

Kagome said nothing. She looked forward and tried her best to ignore everyone in the classroom. Of course she failed as usual.

At abut 1:40 that day, Kagome's head began to throb. Her stomach was in knots. Her vision was beginning to go out of focus. She had taken the pills and now they were doing their work. She excused herself to the bathroom. There, she held on to the sink and blacked out.

It was now 1:45 and Sango was aching to read what was in the letter. Slowly she began to open it.

"Let's see what freak has to say Moyra." She said opening it. She started laughing as she read it. "Sango, you're evil doings have led me to hate myself so much that now I have no choice."

"No choice in what?" Moyra asked.

"Who knows, anyway. 'Moyra, you are just as bad, if not worse. I feel as though both of you deserve nothing but the hatred you have out on me."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Moyra asked.

"I don't know." Sango read on. "You won't have to worry about me ruining your day and my freakness rubbing off on you anymore.' Oh God." Sango read the rest of the letter in silence. It didn't just tell her feelings, it was a suicide note. Sango didn't bother excusing herself before running out of the class. She searched until the bell rang. At about two o'clock Sango pushed into the bathroom where Kagome usually hid. She had every intention of stopping her, but it was too late. Before her stood Rin, Usagi, and the paramedics. Sango walked over, her heart was pounding. _It wasn't supposed to be like this. _She covered her mouth and choked back tears when she saw Kagome, her body lying cold on the floor.

**Author's note-**_And there you have it, the last chapter of the story. I'm sorry this chapter was so short; I had intended it to be a much longer chapter than all the others. But one thing lead to another and the ideas just all went together. I hope you all enjoyed it. I have another story coming soon. Hopefully I'll begin posting in within the next week or so._


End file.
